time and space and a bit of swearing
by harvey1997
Summary: The Dr returns to southpark wait he's been their befor. Some thing isn't right though and he needs the help of all the kids of southpark to solve this mystery. What great powers do our hero's poses and how will they react when they find out.
1. Chapter 1 exterrestrial adoption

**Dude where's my alien**

**Chapter 1:extraterrestrial adoption**

"The planet is about to explod gone forever, I did warn them i tried to bring peace but they hate each other and now they will die with that hate!"the Dr shouted.

."doctor!,please it's too late for as but the kids they are innocent in all this please take them with you"the green skinned lizard creature begged.

" Where would they go they have know family,all the planets in the universe couldn't hide such power's" the Dr explained.

the lizzard lady faced the doctor with a serious look on her face "if you leave them here to die then you have took their life from them before it even begings" the lizard lady said.

'listen Lizard i could take them all ,save them and they would live but it would be a horrible life,they never understand thier gifts and if they found out about them they'd be experimented on or worse. The worst thing is if i save them they would never understand how important they truly were" the Dr said.

"but at least "they be alive said Liza screemed

"you stubin lizard... " the dr walked over to where the babys were kept and picked one up

"thank you" the Lizard said

the dr just kept on loading his tardis with alien babys untill it was full"well its a good thing the Guardian's look human"the dr said as he prepared to take of with a Tardis full of baby's.

"Ok now to find you guys a little home just a small town some where that won't a tract any attention." the dr starts pressing some button's on the console and fidlling with the losses bits then hits the console with a hammer and the tardis lands.

"where are we baby's"

the dr was about to preced out of the tardis.

"uh,hmm,how am i gana cary you lot around hmm"

the dr rushed down the tardis stairs surching for some thing to hold all those baby's in. Boxes were thrown evey wear and the Dr even went so far as to open up the Tardis consoles. The Dr rushes down the hall into the past room.

"Lets sea jelly babys maby no not now,umumbrella what was i thinking, oh no the bow ties,uh ha,here it is,space pram can hold up to 12 babys a time" the Dr said loading up the babys and walking out of the tardis.

okay I'll just drop you all of at your new houses and a little mind control never hurt anyone" the Dr said.

my first house was painted a bright green the dr rung the door bell and left the chuby baby on the front door. "Yes,aww dear a baby oh you're quite the chuby fellow arnt you" the dr was watching from the bushies "better to be safe then sorry" the dr aimed his sonic at the baby then at the woman,given her new memories."eric,cmon lets go inside its freezing out here" Lina said

the process was repeated for all the other babys until just one remaind

"get the fuck out of here you pice of shit" she screamed

"make me bitch" he retaliated.

The dr knew this was a bad home for a baby but what choice did he have,he left the baby on the curve and rang the bell "im sorry "

he hid behind the stacks of garbage and scanned the first person to open the door " staute!you fucking idiot you left kenny out side "

"who the fuck"

the dr quickly run to the other side of the house where stuart was seen drinking his ass of.

"im so sorry kid"the dr projected the memory in to stuarts brain then left to find the tardis."well thank god that's over with"the dr entered his tardis leving the aliens and thier new parents.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS INTRODUCTION IM SORRY IF YOU FOUND IT BORRING BUT I NEEDED A WAY TO LINK THESE TO SHOWS TO GETHER IT WILL GET BETTER I HAVE SOME PLANS BUT PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU LIKE ME TO TRY ADD IN**


	2. chapter 2 gifts and curse's

**Dude where's my alien**

**Chapter 2 gifts and curses**

"I died yesterday, I know what your thinking that's impossible well it's not, not for me. I'm with my friends stan, kyle and dare i say it Cartman, now I'm just waiting for the next death of, kenny" was cut short when a rusty metal bar that was attached to the electronic fence sliced Kenny in two

"oh my god they killed Kenny!" The boy in the red poof ball hat screamed

"you bastards" his super best friend finished for him.

"cmon guys i shut the elictrecty of"the fattest one of them said as he made his way back to his friends.

"cartman, how did you turn it of we haven't even found a switch yet?"stan asked.

"i dont know, i walked up to it and it went." Cartman explained, the two super best friends exchanged looks and decided to leave it."

"okay, stan cut the gate so that we can get what is rightfully ours" cartman said and stan obeyed

. "So whays with Craig having all this sercuity any way,it's like he doesn't like as,i can understand not hating cartman but as what we do" kyle asked.

"ayyyy, im likeable"cartman winged

"guys! Can we please focuse on getting our stuff back" stan had cut the last chain the boys quietly sunk into Craig's backyard.

"Kyle you take the kitchen window,cartman back door,I'll head around front and try distract them" stan explained.

The plan was set in motion kyle was in the kitchen why cartman took cover behind the back And his gang were pplayingxbox on the games they had stolen arkham knight cartmans,assinssing creed Kyle's and stan had c.o.d of couse. the bell rang and Craig got up to open it followed by token jimmy and Clyde the games were left alone. Kyle took his chance and got the games but arkham knight was in the machine. Thier was Noway cartman was gana let him pass without his prize kyle quickly opened the tray where the game layed and took it out.

"warning! warning! game has been removed is this on purposes" the machine rung.

Kyle froze when he heard this,Craig was now looking at him with bad intention.

"Kyle run get out of thier" stan warned but quickly had the door slammed in his faceface

"get him!" Craig ordered his gang they complied and started walking towards the frozen Kyle

Cartman grabbed kyles wrist bringing him out of his frozen state,"i think its time we left khal"

cartman and kyle run out of Craig's house past where kennys body use to be and quickly lost thier three boys meet up aging at stans house and played thier well earned vido games.

**Else wherewhere**

"Gahh,leave me alone i don't know what you want" the frightened blond screamed.

"Tweek!,hurry up with that coffee young man!" Tweeks farther called

"gahh,coming dad" tweek proceeded with the coffee up the stairs

"wait your the only one that rembers" the alien said tweek continued up the stairs turning round to speak but decided otherwise.

"what took you so long"tweeks farther asked looking down arm crossed

"there's an alien down stairs,ghaa"

his farther now looked more worried then cross "tweek have you been taking your meds?" The man asked

"yes,dad im not making this up its gana kill us and eat our insides and" Tweak was intrupted.

"okay,okay thats quite enough of that,if your so sure then we just see for our self "the man said as he calmly opened the door and marched down the stair's

"see son nothing to fear"

his dad explained thier was nothing thier but tweak could see the alien sitting by the coffee.

"but dad its right in front of us how can you not see it" tweek said as he pulled out massive lumps of hair."

"okay thats anough mister!you can go to your room for making up such stories, a joke is a joke but you have to know when to drop it" his farther said with a very angry expression.

"but dad i didn't" tweek was interrupted by the sound of his farthers yelling "bed now!" Tweek marched of to his room and went to bed.

**Hello guys just to let you know the next chapter will feature both the Dr and the boys also if you are enjoying this story I do have another story. Bad news college is smothering !me with coursework so chapters may not be as frequent but I will try and post one a month bye and please comment**


	3. Chapter 3 what's a police box

**Chapter 3 whats a police box**

**Drs pov**

"Whoaa,whooo girl easy what's wrong with you"

the tardis was spinning rapidly in the corridors of time and space. The dr pulled every lever and pushed every button on the console, trying to stop the tardis but no the tardis crushed landed side ways and the dr had to crawl out.

"well this is strange,all that for a small mountain town whats so special about this place then "the dr said speaking to his tardis while looking out at the view of the small town a head.

The dr walked of in to the town when four young boys walked past him " ow what the,screw you buddy,that fucking hurt"the tubby ten year old shouted.

"im sorry, what did i do ?"the dr asked generally confused

"you shocked me bro" cartman answered.

suddenly another young boy came running down to join the conversation "cartman! What you doing,you ditched us, what are you doing talking to this gizzer"stan asked.

annoyed that cartman ditched him,since cartman stopped ripping on kyle 24/7 stans actually had a chance to know him better and kyle actually likes him now through cartman himself hasn't changed he's still a racist,selfish and fat bastard its just now he has friends.

"sorry its just this asshole just shocked me"cartman replied stan rolled his eyes at cartmans stupidity

"cartman thats a electric shock it happens to evey one" Stan told Cartman.

The Dr was taking no part in this conversation and instead decided to scan them while they continued to talk.

"what the hell is that"cartman asked pointing to the sonic screwdriver, "this cartman was it,is a sonic screwdriver it scan's for extraterrestrial life form's and technology and it's picking up over 100 alien life form's but it can't narrow down, stupid,stupid" the dr finished talking and realised the boy's had left him."nice kids"the dr continued his walk in to town.

**The boys pov**

Stan and Cartman caught up with kyle and kenny only to find them struggling to open the doors of a big blue box which looked like it had fell on its side."what's a public call police box"stan asked.

kyle stopped pulling and tuned around "where the hell was he" kyle asked looking a little cross.

while cartman just walked over to the tardis where Kenny was standing. "He was moaning about this crazy old man who believes that south park is infested with aliens" stan explained to him.

"Dude this guy isn't another all gore is he" kyle said half jokeing"

"kyle,stan he did it he opened the box" kenny said running over."

"you guys!,you guys!,you guys!"cartman continued to scream out from inside the tardis, until his three friend's crawled in side."

"cartman shut...what the hell"kyle said as he gaze upon the tardis,"holy shit,dude"stan said eyes glued to the tardis,"it's bigger on the inside "kenny muffled out his words.

"Aghhhhhh" cartman ran outside of the tardis,"Cartman calm down,i know it's strange but i don't think it's dangerous"kyle tried calming cartman down."no its not dangerous,it's alien kyle!that man said there's over 100 aliens in south park what if this is where thier coming from?"

kyle couldn't believe how spooked cartman was he'd never seen him like this before.

"Why are you so scared?" Stan asked who had just left the tardis with kenny

"because it hurt me and you guys didnt even notice"cartman pulled his sleeve back and showed of his green burns.

"wohh dude"kenny said reaching to touch cartmans arm but kyle stopped him.

"it's a alien burn dip shit you think its a good idea to touch it?" Kyle said to kenny sarcastically.

"dose it hurt eric?"stan asked looking at the expression on cartmans face.

"yes it fucking burns!which is why i was calling you guys!"cartman shouted annoyed that stan would ask such a stupid question. All three of the boys were looking pretty guilty now"

we sorry eric we throught you were just being a dick"kyle apologised for the other two aswell as him self

"thats okay, gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cartman screamed when his burn turned red and started to tighten on his muscles making him bleed.

"holy shit dude you okay"kenny asked.

Cartman looked up at him blood was pouring down his eyes like tears and his arm was red but now the burn was green aging.

"well you stop asking me that fucking question! Do i look all right!"

the three boy's exchanged looks of worry"cmom guy's lets go home its getting late"stan said to the two boys they all got up,stan and kyle helped cartman up and walked him home while kenny went straight home.

kyle went round stan for a bit."dude what we gana do about cartman, that burn has fucked him up"stan said worred about his fat friend.

"hopefully it'll probably just go away,but if its still thiere tommow we have to head back to that blue box and look for a cure"kyle said looking at his friend after that they proced to play xbox games till 7:30 when he had to go home.

**Drs pov**

I keep hearing them the voices but i never hear any thing over 100 alien life forms my sonic picked up and I've found nothing,maby it's broken i mean it did seem to think those kids were aliens but i could tell they weren't. Im chasing shadow's literally i think i may be sleeping on the streets tonight sence I've had to lock down the tardis i mean who break's into a police past and the dr spent the night thinking up strategy's to find these aliens out and spent the night on the roof of tweeks coffee mediating

**i hope you are enjoying crossover story if not please tell me a bit of bad news due to coursework I can no longer write as frequently so don't expect daily updates anymore **


	4. Chapter 4 the ghost and the pedo

**Sorry that i haven't written in a long time just been a bit busy with course work and my other story you should totally cheek it Im back and i promies to update more you haven't figured it out already then i just tell you all the kids have powers.I've kind of given hints to sum of them already but don't threat if you can't figure it out im sure the dr can... Maybe**

**Chapter 4 that **

**Tweeks pov**

The dirty hair blond woke up to the sound of a voice he'd never heard befor "ghaaaa! Intruder, intruder!" Tweek screemed running into his parents room

Tweak started tugging on the blanket on top of thier body.

"Tweek your of school for six weeks (yawn) way are you up now" mr tweek asked setting on the bed.

"theirs a intruder ghaa!" Tweek explained

"shh,okay lets go see this intruder shall we" mr tweek teased.

Tweek lead his farther to his room where he heard the strang voice "well tweak i don't see anyone" mr tweek told him

Tweak was confused he was sure he heard the voice ghhaa this is just like the base ment. Out of no where a voice was heard from both tweak and Mr tweak

"see ghaa im not crazy" Tweak said

mr tweeks face tuned to one of smug and annoyed to serious and worried. "Tweak stay in your room i go see what that is" Mr tweek instructed

"ghaa to much pressure!"Tweak said.

Mr Tweek shut his son's door and grabbes the baseball bat and slowly made his way down stairs making sure not to alert the burglar .when he finaly mad it down stairs he was shocked to find that nothing had been taken neither was thier any one to be seen.

"oh cmon that can't be right"that same voice that Mr tweek heard up stairs was now clearly heard down stairs but no man nor woman was to be seen.

"c'mon that dosent make any senes"Mr tweek listened to the voice trying to work out not only where it was coming from but what he was on was listening for what seemed like a while ununtill he heard itit

"you realy think...wait a minute how did i get up here now how do i get down from here" upon hearing this Mr tweek exited his coffee shop only to see a man in a black suit looking about 60-70 walking about in cercils on the roof of Tweeks coffee.

"Ha,erm hello sorry to disturb you from your erm talking but im gana have to ask you to get of my roof your scaring my son plus i don't think a lot of coustmers will be interested in dining in a cafe with an old man on the roof" Mr tweek explained as polity as he could.

The Dr looked hard at him as if he just intrupted something life threatening "did you just call me old?"

Mr tweek rubbed his forehead in defeat knowing this guy weren't coming down anytime soon."well the ladder on the back by the way when you do decied to come down please fell three to apologise to my son"Mr tweek told him then went back to to explain to tweak what is happening

**Kyles pov**

"Im floating but not in water in stars all around me a billion different stars shining,sparkling, slowing. Then i blink and the world speeds up and a thousands different worlds pass by in front of me.I witness wars and gedicd i wittness countless of alien life forms good and bad .Then i wake up and its all forgotten i know that i have this abilty,i like to call it mind travel i can go places across space and time without actually going thier its just my mind.I know coll right wrong you ever heard of daydreaming yeah will when i do that i end up on another God Danm planet and when i finally do come back its not with out it's consequences. I was once out for 4 hours straight and when I am out my body's motionless which means I'm defenseless.

I'm not the only one with powers though Stan has the power of teleportation i only know because this morning .when he was runnig to my door step i saw him running but then he dissapeerd of couse i was worried but it was only 2seconds later that i saw him on top of my roof screaming for help" Kyle thought to himself.

"Kyleee! Help me"stan praticly scremed

I got the lader from my house and got him of my roof and confessed about my powers he did the same .

"kyle look the blue box"stan pointed out looking at the tardis Kyle burst out of his thoughts and joined reality

"we should open it something in thier might be able to cure Cartman"Kyle said

Stan walked up to the box and proceed to push the door open but it wouldnt badge." Ugh,it's stuck it it won't open"stan said slamming his body into the door.

"let me try"stan moves out the way and kyle repeated Stans action

"no good" Kyle said kicking the door.

"damit now what"kyle asked the boys walked around the box looking for another way in

"no good thiers only one way in"stan said looking annoyed that they came all this way for nothing

" stan i gota go my mind" kyle was intrupted

"thats it! kyle you can use your ghostly powers to travel in to the box" stan told him.

"first of its not ghostly its mind travel secondly i cant control it i don't know how long i be out and if i even end up in the box"kyle explained.

"You have to try,i went to see Eric today he was on his death bed we might be able to save him Kyle" stan guilt tripped

eventually Kyle gave in and tuned into his ghost from "Kyle you still here" stan asked holding Kyles body.

Kyle appeared inside the Tardis "damit it worked" Kyle cursed Stans ability to be right all the time. Kyle hovered over the top of the Tardis console looking for something that could help his fat friend Kyle beamed around the console a yellow ghostly light poured out of the machine and started to form the shape of a women wearing a green dress and black stack up hair.

"you are not the Dr what is your purpose being here" the ghostly woman asked.

Kyle looked at her taken back that she could actually see him "this machine made a friend of mine sick i was looking for a cure"

The woman hovered over to Kyle they were now face to face. "wrong i didn't make him sick he did he absorbed me" The woman explained.

Kyle was shocked to hear this so dose that mean Cartman dose have powers i did suspect but what did she mean a part of her."what do you mean stolen you?"

The women flow up into the air tweling her body around the console "this machine as you put it is very special and the only reason i have allowed you inside me is because i need that part of me back or i will die" The woman explained.

"how do i give it back?" Kyle asked beweled by this woman

"you bring the boy to me and i do the rest don't worry I won't hurt him" the woman instructed.

Kyle felt him self slipping back to reality "what's your name?" Kyle asked to cease his curiosity.

"I have many names some more beauty then others my master calls me i perfer Idres". Idres was the last thing kyle heard befor waking up in his bed the clock read i was out for ages,Kyle phoned Stan to tell him the good news then went to sleep

**Drs pov**

"Okay fine im sorry that my Scottish accent scared you" the dr apologised to the small blond boy in front of him.

"that's okay ghaa im glad you won't here to ghaa kill me" Tweak said tugging his hair.

"well im glad you to have this sorted out now i don't want to sound rude but if you want to stay here your gana have to buy some coffee " Mr tweek said .

"bye Dr i gota go see how my aliens doing any way"Tweak said walking of down the basement stairs.

The Dr stopped what he was doing and ignored everything around him except tweak "alien".

The dr run towads the basement door and proceeded down the stairs leaving Mr tweek behind." What alien? " the Dr asked the startled blond

"ghha don't kill me ghaa" Tweak screamed

The Dr gingerly placed a hand on Tweaks shoulder " tweak im not gana kill you i would never do that please tell me what is this alien"the Dr asked.

"Only i can see ghha"befor tweak could finish explaing Mr tweek stormed down here with a very pissed of look on his face

" Dr or whatever your name is get the hell away from my son!"Mr tweek demanded.

The Dr took one look at him and then at Tweak who was shacking with fear and found it best to comply."we have to finish this talk later tweak" the Dr whispered

Mr Tweak led him outside his shop "you stay away from my son,i know what you are" Mr tweek ordered.

"Realy i doubt that" theDr replied looking pretty proud of his comment

"oh dont play dumb with me you pedos are all the same"Mr tweek said ashamed of who he thinks he's talking Drs face went to proud and smug to one of shock and horror

" i assure you sir i am not a pedofile "The Dr defended himself.

" I don't have time to argue with you whos a pedo and whos not im opening up in 30mins"and with that Mr tweek slammed the door on this a strange man

hrmm i need to find out what that kid knows hrmm maybe if i find out where he hangs out i could bump into him or i could try see if his friends know any that the dr walked of to go find some of Tweaks friends to sea what they know.

**Cartmans pov**

"The pain its unbarable and i can't even scream because if i do my blood will rise and i droun in my own blood.I know it's only been a day but im so fucking hungry but i cant eat. not just because im coughing up my own freaking blood but ive also tuned a unrealistic dark green .Cartman started to cough up some blood on to his blood spotted blanket.

"Poopykings you okay sweetie" Mrs Cartman asked checking up on her son.

"oh Eric hunny what's wrong with you" his mom sat down on the bed stroking his head.

Eric tried to crack a smile but was to scared of the possibility of drouning in his own blood. Cartmans Green skin started to slowley fade first it was just pale but a couple of seconds later Eric Cartman had disappeared.

**Okay so just to make this clear i am a fan of both dr who and south park the hole pedo joke with the dr was just that a joke sorry if i offended any you enjoyed this chapter what will come next heres a couple of questions for you to ask**

**Wheres Cartman?**

**What powers do the other kids have?**

**And will anyone stop calling the dr a pedo? **

**Chapter 5 Liar's and Alien's**


	5. Chapter 5 I don't trust you

**Dude where's my alien**

**Chapter 5 I don't trust you**

**DR's POV**

I decided to retreat back to the Tardis so that I didn't have to spend the night outside. Unfortunately I didn't expect it to be locked, not even my own Tardis key would work on her and don't get me started on the sonic.

"What's wrong with you?"

I kicked the Tardis and started to walk back to town. Thats when I heard it the cloister bells. The first of many to come a signal I need to hurry up.

"Hold on girl, don't you die on me"

The cloister bells are signal's that only go of when the tardis is under sedge or dying. That was the first cloister bell which means its in pain but its barbel. The second means it well have to lock itself down and nothing in the galaxy can get in. The third means that time travel will not be useable anymore. Forth the Tardis Will gather all its remains power into one place in hopes of regeneration. Five if the Tardis is unsuccessful in regaining power it will either shut down completely and die. Or in a last resort absorb all energy particles around it in a 1000 time dial. Or use its pre set conodonts to gather energy.

"I won't let that happen to you" the Dr said stroking the box like it was a cat.

The Dr pushed himself of the Tardis and run into town. Okay so obviously that was the third bell. So I just need to find the source of the Tardis power drainage and shut it down.

The Dr was now in the centre of the town, looking around he saw a bunch of different stores. Toms wigs (I know thats not what its called I improvised ) south park police and a giant mail. Though the thing that caught the Drs attention was the park across the street. He recognised the blond haired boy from the other day and his talk about aliens. Didn't recognise the other three through. The Dr decided to approach the boy's and question them about the aliens in hope of saving the world.

**Craig's POV**

"Hey tweak whos that old man calling out your name" Craig asked

"Ghaa he's the weird t old man my dad found on the roof ghaa "

Craig was about to question him but a soft gentle voice in his head told him he was telling the truth and he decided to believe it.

" w-w-w-what was he do-do-do-doing on your roof " Jimmy asked

"I was thinking out loud " the Dr answered for him

"Ghaa christ!" Tweek screamed

"What do you want" Craig asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Tweak I need you to tell me what you know about alien's"

Tweak just stood there frozen still a bit shaken from the surprise. I'm not shocked this wido just comes up scaring the shit out of us. Asking tweak for information on aliens fucking alien's how retarded can you be.

" I don't know who you are but if you don't leave now we'll call the cop's " Craig threatened

" What! No you don't understand I need his help he told me about an alien he met in his basement. "The Dr explained

The voice in Craig's head once again let of and aging the same word.

"Truth" but what if your wrong Craig argued with himself. "Have I ever been before he's telling the truth"

"Please I need your help tweak your my only hope in saving her" the Dr said getting down to his level

"Yo-yo-you can't seriously believe him Craig"

"Something tells me that he's not the type to risk getting arrested just for a bunch of kids" Craig replied

"Do you believe this Timmy" Jimmy asked

"Timmy!" Timmy answered

"Ghaa! This is way too much pressure! "

"Tweak listen I'm not gonna surgery code this the fate of every living creature in the universe is relaying on you right now"

Did he really just say that he's making this ten times worst. Why tell a fucking lie like that to a stuttering, paranoid coffee addicted kid.

"Truth."

"What!"

"Truth your friend is the key of saving the universe"

"He can't be"

"He is it is truth"

With that the voice disappeared and Craig returned to reality. Both the Dr and Tweak were staring at the boy.

"Your back good would you like some coffee" the Dr handed Craig the coffee.

"How did I get here" Craig asked

"I carried you"

"Who are you" Craig asked

"I'm the Dr" the Dr answered with a hint of pride in his voice.

Craig just took a sip of coffee as did the Dr.

"Did you speak to the alien ?" Craig asked

"Yes,thats why your here I need your help" The Dr confessed

"I thought you needed Tweaks help" Craig asked

"He's done all he can he's condition slows him down. You you're power it's fantastic. I don't understand how I didn't see it before children of the gardens here on Earth. brilliant I do love a good mystery." The Dr said

Craig placed his coffee on the table and sat up ready to pay attention.

"What do you mean" Craig asked

"The alien Tweak showed me it was invisible. Thats not all he claims to off known you all 12 of you at birth" the Dr explained

"What?! I only have six friends and I was born in south park hospital. Not some bloody other planet in some other dimension."

'Craig Tucker you are an alien from the planet acroceon 8 I remember saving you and your eleven sibling's from your dying planet and giving you all away to mother less couples. Mind whipping them into thinking that you were there natural son. I'm sorry Tucker but all of your life has been a lie

Craig felt a range of different emotions rash over him rage, confusion,final but he was mostly angry at the Dr for telling him that his entire life has been nothing but a gentle voice whispered that word he was scared to hear.

Truth

"How dare you! How dare you come in here and tell me my whole life is nothing but a lie." Craig raged

Craig dashed out the cafe the Dr following behind.

"You don't have to accept it but you do have to act on it !" The Dr shouted after him

Craig stopped in his track allowing the Dr to catch up.

"I understand you're confused but if you don't do as I say then you won't have time to be confused" the Dr explained

"What do you want! I mean what the hell am I meant to do about this!"

"I just need you to figure out who the other ten aliens are then"

"Report to you fine just leave me alone"

Craig walked off leaving the Dr to focus on his plan to save the world.

"I don't trust you Dr" Craig said to himself

**Kyle and Stan's pov**

Today is a good day I know how to heal Cartman plus I get to see her aging. Idres, she said all I had to do was bring the fatass back to the box.

"Mom I'm going out!" Kyle shouts up the stairs

"Okay bubbly" Sheila replied

Kyle was about to leave the house when a bright orange light flashed in front of him. Inside the light was a boy and that boy was Stan marsh.

"Fuck sake Stan you're gonna give me a heart attack." Kyle said

"Kyle shit! Cartmans gone" Stan freaked prancing around like a nervous Butters

"What do you mean he's gone ?" Kyle asked

"I teleported over to his house this morning his mum was crying and when I asked why she simply replied poopsikins is missing hun."

"What! But I knew how to"

" it's too late Kyle, he's gone. " Stan said sadly

"Well then we have to find him" Kyle encouraged

"Where the hell would we begin smart ass" Stan joked

"I dont know maybe Kenny has a good idea where he'll be he is his best but buddy after all" Kyle replied

"You mean best friend"

Stan and kyle walked off to Kenny's since Stan was too afraid to teleport guest's

**Cartmans POV**

Blue light seemed to of disappeared and so has my room but unfortunately the growing pain and skin colour haven't gone anywhere. I'm lying on my back on the floor of what seems to be a spacious, empty, plain, dull room I'm literally the only thing in here. Apart of the wall starts to slide upwards hmm maybe its a door. A man dressed in nothing but black walked into the room. I couldn't see his face, he knelt down besides me. I felt a sharp prick pierce my skin and the man got back up he started to talk I couldn't hear him the pain was too much. Out of nowhere the pain stopped my muscles kicked in and I could move. My lungs speeder up as I could now breath and all of a sudden I shot up choking on my new found energy.

"Careful your body is not use to this yet" the man warned.

"How did you get rid of that" Cartman asked

The man showed the empty syringe which was injected into Cartman's body system just moments ago.

"The vaccine isn't perfect however their are some side effects" The man explained.

" I dont care about any fucking side effects it's gotten ride of the pain thats worth any price" Cartman said

Looking closer at the man he could see that he had quite a evil glance reminded it of his own. Not only that but he also had the same facial hair as his parallel universe double. Except he had black hair.

"Its not permanent" the master said

"What! You mother fucker! You make me better only to tell me I'm going back to that hell!" Cartman exaggerated

"Calm down my friend there's a way " the man said

Cartman looked at the man. Hmm if this guy is like me this will only end good for him I need to play this smart. Figure out who he is his story and all that shit. For now though I'll just have to play along.

"Explain" Cartman said

"You need to retune to where you first started to feel such pain and return what was stolen." The man explained

"I didn't steal anything!" Cartman lied

A light blue circle starts to form around Cartman feet slowly making his way to the top.

"Don't worry boy it's taking you back" the Master explained.

Nows my chance

"Don't call me that my names Cartman and you"Cartman tricked him into revealing his idinty.

"Many have learned to know me as the Master"

Cartman disappeared and reappeared in south park mail.

"I don't trust you for a second Master" Cartman approached the mail door and set of the alarms

"Hey! You stop right there!" Mail security shouted

Cartman run of up the escalators mail security chasing after him. Cartman reached the top and set the escalators in revors sending mail security tambulig back down. Eventually Cartman lost the guards and found his way into the beds department. Through before going to sleep he stole a couple of chicken wing's from the KFC across from him. Cartman didn't find it hard to get to sleep but one thought kept him awake. How did the master know that I stole That box power source?

**Half way through the first part of this lovely cross over. I hope you're all enjoying this story and try my other story's if you're enjoying this. **

**Next chapter: Kyle Stan and Kenny go on the hunt for Cartman will they find him.**

**Craig starts his important mission**

**And the Dr Meets the parents**


	6. Chapter 6 Fatass and Ass holes

**Dude where's my alien**

**DR's POV**

After being rudely kicked out of that coffee shop by the boys farther I decided to check into one of the local hours of mindless walking i came across a small pink house with the sing guests wanted in the Window. I aproched the door only to see that his door knocker was in a shape of a penius. Of course this shocked me but never the less I needed a place to stay and this person was handing it straight to me. I knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"We don't want any!" Said what looked like a man dressed in green who was nealy bald and apered to be wearing no pants.

"Oh hello I'm the Dr and I am in need of your spare room so if you don't mind putting some pants on and showing me to it. That's a good boy." The Dr said pushing past Mr Garisson and letting himself in.

"Whatever if you have the money I don't care it's to late to care. Your room is the last one down the hall opposite the bathroom. Breakfast will be served at 7:00 then you can get the hell out of here." Mr Garrison said climbing up the stairs back to bed.

**...**

"If you want breakfast you better wake up!" Mr Garrison shouted up the stairs.

"I am awake!" The Dr shouted back

"No your not other wise you would be down here eating breakfast" Mr Garrison shouted back

"No I wouldn't, what if I woke up earlier before you were awake and went out for breakfast. Or maybe I'm one of those people that don't eat. " the Dr gloted while coming down stairs.

"Did you, did you eat breakfast out ?" Mr Garrison asked.

"No don't be absurd why would I stay at a BMB if I'm just going to have breakfast out. God you people can be so stupid sometimes." The Dr said being to eat his breakfast.

"What do you mean you people! I have you know that us gays are just as important as any other group of people! No, no I'm sorry I can't have homophobic leaving under my roof get out!" Mr Garrison orded

"But wait a minute what is it" the Dr was not allowed to finish his scentence as he soon found he was being forced out the house.

"Well that was odd I'll have to try work out what I did wrong later. Now though I better check on the Tardis." The Dr said

**...**

"oh that's disgusting I think I got poo on my shoe" the Dr said tacking his shoes of.

The Dr walked in the forest looking for his Tardis. The Dr rolled up his sleeve to check his three watches

"Wait a minute where is she? A square imprint on the ground same size as the Tardis base. She must hit the third bell and now in lockdown but if that was the case shed just be smaller not gone. No some one a taken her."

"Someone's stolen my Tardis !"

**Kenny's POV**

Kyle and Stan came knocking at my door at 7:00 in the morning. Luckily they didn't wake dad up, I opened the door and they told me to get dressed. It didn't take long my family is extremely poor and can't afford to buy any clothes. I only wear my orange parker not even any pants. I leave my house and notice the sun rising, I'm up really early.

"What the hell are you guys doing knocking for me at this time of day" Kenny asked

"Cartmans missing" Kyle announced

"We need your help finding him" Stan said

"How longs he been missing anyway he's probably just pranking you" Kenny said

"a week we were going to tell you before but your father sent as a way" kyle told him

"Shit ! Okay we better start looking then " Kenny announced leading the boy's of.

"Fatmans probably stuffing his face right now, I hope" Kenny said

"We were going to look at all the food joints in town square see if he's there" Stan told him

"You think he'll be their" Kyle asked

" how am I suppose to know this is Cartman we'll looking for. He could be in Disneyland aging trying to piss mickey off " Kenny replied

"Ha, I wouldn't put it past him" Kyle said

"Well aren't you two best friends" Stan asked

"What? Who told you that" Kenny asked

"So you are best friends" Kyle accused

"Yes okay fine me and Cartman get along like how you and Stan do you happy now". Kenny expressed

"Calm down Ken we were only kidding around" Stan said.

The boys arrived at town square most of the shops were just opening up. The boys decided to split up and look for Cartman. They all took his three favorite's KFC, Ross's ice cream parlour and PaPa Johns.

Kyle took KFC and the only person he could see was the manager.

"Sorry kid we don't open till another hour" the manager told Kyle

"Yeah I know I'm not here for that I'm looking for a friend of mine. Maybe you've seen him lately he's Overweight, usually seen wearing a red coat, yellow gloves and light blue hat. Oh and I mustn't forget he's one of the biggest assholes you're ever met" Kyle said

"I know who your talking about he's my best costumer. Oh god if anything ever happens to him my business would come crashing down"

Kyle flipped the man of and left KFC

Kenny had to check PaPa Johns only this one was different there was no entrance. A man stood at the front dishing up different servings and handing them out for paying customers to take away.

"How you hanging Johnny boy" Kenny teased

"I tell you every time kid my name isn't Jonny its Earl" Earl corrected him

"Sure it is Jonny" Kenny teased

"What you want kid we both know you're too poor for this joint and its too early for any freebies so what you want" Earl asked

" I just want to know if you've seen this kid" Kenny said taking of his bff necklace with the picture of Cartman in it and handing it to Earl.

"Ha, so you can't afford a sandwich but you can afford a bff necklace" Earl teased

"Have you seen him or not" Kenny asked

"Not for a week now, why who is he" Earl asked while handing the necklace back to Kenny.

"Sorry Johnny but you've got customers to serve, bye" Kenny said walking off to look for his friends.

"Kyle any luck" Kenny asked

"No, let's hope Stan finds something out" Kyle replied

Just on cue Stan came strutting over with a ice cream in hand.

"Any luck Stan" Kyle asked

" hey what the hell how come you got an ice cream and I get jack shit." Kenny asked

"That's not important" Kyle said

" The guy with the gay gotye gave it to me. He works for the company so its okay. He also recognised the picture of Cartman I showed him on my cell and said that he's trapped in the mall."

"Omg guys let's go shopping we're so fabulous" Kenny teased.

" ,Ha,Ha,Ha" Kyle and Stan laughed as they all made their way to the mall.

**Craig's POV**

Its been a week since my talk with the Dr. Spite what I said I have to admit I have noticed some strange things going some reason the mall has decided to close shop, through the summer holidays. I'm not that bothered its not like I had any money to spend anyway but I did find it a bit strange.

The thing that really caught me off guard was Bebe's new power. I'm not sure how she did it but somehow she got Token to miss football practice. It was really freaky because Token never misses football its half the reason he's still single. Now though he's been spending more time with his girlfriend friend than with his best friend. Not that I'm jealous are any thing but I really hope this has something to do with all the alien bull shit.

"Craig!"

"What?" Craig was snapped back in to reality when the voice of one Token Black screeched through his mind.

"Did you hear a word I said" Token asked agitated.

"Nope" Craig said in his usual monotone voice.

"God you're so..."Token was cut short when a girlish scream overtook Tokens words.

"Ghaaaaa! Mr kitty! Noooo!"

"What the fuck was that ?" Craig questioned

"I don't know but I think it came from this direction" Token said pointing in the direction the screaming came from.

Craig didn't reply and started to walk down the road. Token was following behind and it wasn't long until they found the course of the disturbance. In the middle of the road sat a blond haired kid. His arms spread out by his side so to be completely visible.

"I was the first one here so maybe only I notice but I'm sure his hands were glowing like a light blue" Craig said.

"Dude are you talking to me" Token asked.

"What know I was talking to myself" Craig replied.

"Ha, first sign of going crazy" Token taunted.

"It might be a bit too late for that" Craig whispered to himself.

The boys looked at the kid in front of them he was now hiding his hands in front of him. Rocking backwards and forwards as he cried.

"Kid you gotta get out of the road" Craig told him

"No!" The kid cried out still looking away from them.

" Jesus Craig show some respect he's obviously upset, so don't just order him to piss of."

Craig flipped Token off then backed off and left the kid alone.

"Kid, what's wrong, why you upset, you want to talk about it" Token said in a gentle motherly voice.

"Because that makes things so much better" Craig said in his monotone voice.

"Well at least I'm not demanding he moves" Token said

"I don't care if he moves he can stay there if he wants suits me if he wants to get runover." Craig replied

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up, I just killed Mr Kittie and all you too can talk about is your self's you're both a pair of douche bags !" Butters screamed standing up holding a dead Mr Kitty and now facing the two boys.

Craig was about to flip butters of when the sound of giggling girls made him change his view.

"Hee, Hee, yeah and Craig's alright to I guess" Bebe giggled

"Hey Bebe" Token waved over at the girls.

"Oh, hey guy's, what's up" Bebe asked

" what's wrong with him ? " Wendy asked

observing the state of the crying blond boy. he now had his head in his lap hiding his face. Wendy could tell something was wrong with him. So while Token and Bebe talked Wendy sat besides Butters. Craig just watched as I reached out a hand to butters pulling him into a hug, of course he accepted.

Butters was now leaning on my shoulder crying his eyes out. That's when I saw it the reason for this sadness. Mr kitty was laid out across the snow bed, a tire mark could be seen deeply imprinted, the cat was obviously dead.

"Jezz Butters don't be such a cry a baby its just a cat" Bebe teased

Butters let go of me and quickly got to his feet. Both of his hands started to glow a light blue and his eyes were now bloodshot red. He walked up to Bebe with his hands still glowing.

" Bebe you better say sorry! right now!" Butters demanded

"Sure, I'm sorry" Bebe faked

Butters hands lost their glow and he started to walk away.

"I'm sorry your cat was too stupid to watch where it was going" Bebe said

Butters hands returned there glow as he ran straight for Bebe. Only to be blocked by the fiery body of Token. Butters blue fist impacted with Tokens flaming chest.

"Ahhhhh!" Both Token and Butters screamed out in pain

"You, you broke my hand!" Butters screamed

"Sorry I didn't even know I could do that" Token said ignoring the pissed of Butters.

"Your all mean! Screw you guys I'm going home!" Butters said picking up Mr Kitty and flipping everyone off except Wendy then storming of home.

"Wow he sounded a lot like Cartman just then" Token said

"I go get him" Wendy said

"Why" Craig asked

"Because... He's our friend and we just treated him like shit so we need to apologise" Wendy answered

The voice in Craig's head said she was telling the truth but I suspect she knows more.

"Fine I'll come with you" Craig told her

"Wendy where you going I thought we were going to the mall" Bebe winged .

"You too go we'll meet you there" Wendy told here.

Token still in his fire form and Bebe rushes to the mall while Craig and Wendy went to find Butters.

"So why's Bebe being such a bitch"

"Excuse me!" Wendy Screeched in shock

"Come on you really going to stick up for her after watching what she just did". Craig asked

"She's not a bitch she's just abusing her powers" Wendy said standing outside Butters door.

"Powers? You mean like mine" Craig said

"What!?" Wendy replied

"Okay, a couple week's ago I bumped into this man Scottish. He was rambling about aliens and the 12 sons and daughters of the guardians. He told me that I am one of them and to look out for the rest. He said something is coming and the only way to stop it is for the siblings of 12 to work together" Craig explained

Wendy was in shock at how big her life was turning out to be but she already new that the kids of south park had powers so using them for a purposes shouldn't be that hard to believe.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me what matters is the mission" Craig said

Wendy and Craig opened the door to Butters house and found him at the table trying to prepare his hand.

"What are you guys doing here, come to take away the only bit of respect I have left" Butters snarled

"No Butters we'll here to apologise but first give me your hand" Wendy asked letting out her hand

At first Butters was resistance but feeling like he had nothing to lose he gave Wendy his hand. Wendy gave Butters a small smile then places her other hand on top of his. Both of Wendy's hands started to glow a dark purple. The color slid from Wendy's hands into Butters broken bones and dip cut's.

"Aghhhhh!"

"What the hell are you doing to him!" Craig asked

"Healing him"

A few minutes later and the purple glow disappeared Wendy released her grip on Butters and quickly sat down.

"My hand you, you fixed it how" Butters asked amazed.

"Your have to ask her when she wakes up" Craig said. Wendy was passed out on the sofa next to Mr Kittie.

"Listen Butters I don't give two shits about you but we have to stick together until we work out what all this power bullshit means, ok" Craig Told him.

"Oh hamburger's, you have powers to I'll work with you and Wendy but we need to get to the mall first" Butters cried out

"Why" Craig asked

"The man in black told me to go their for answers" Butters said

" man in black ?" Craig repeated

**Cartmans POV**

"God dammit! I been trapped in here for a freaking week now. I'm running out of time to live! I'll be dead soon for fuck's sake" Cartman ragged.

time was running out for the fat boy and soon he would be dead. his body could not withstand another attack like the last one and the Master refused to give him the cure. He wanted him to bring the Tardis to him but Cartmans been stuck in the mall. And mall security has gone Crazy.

"Kid shut up you want them to hear us." Head of security whispered to Cartman.

"Hey screw you Ass!" Cartman was interrupted when the alarms sounded.

"Hey look someone's trying to get in here" Mall security pointed out.

Cartman and mail Security guy snuck downstairs to get a closer look. The man was wearing a blue shirt with his name tag on it but unfortunately they were too far away to read the tag.

"Yes the wine taster 3000! Its all mine! Ha Ha Ha Ha. You thought you greedy bastards could keep it from me, no never, never!" The man shouted.

"Mr marsh is that you?" Cartman asked

"What the ? Hey your that Eric Cartman you've been missing for a long time kid" Randy said.

"Oh shit here they come" mall security pointed to the army of mall security that was marching down the stairs.

"Shit come on kid we need to hide" Randy said.

Cartman, Randy and mall security guy all run into the nearest shop which happened to be a toy shop. Randy hidden in the ball pit using all the different balls as cover. Cartman cowardly jumped into the nearest bin and mall security guy was hidden inside pile of toys.

The marching Army of mall security smashed through the glass doors and marched on through the toy store.

"Intruders we know you are in here come out now and you shall not be harmed. Resist and you will be incinerated" the leader of the mall security threatened.

The army of mall guards spread out around the shop knocking toys of the shelf, pushing cabinets to the floor. Cartman was still in the bin but now it was split in half and luckily the guards hadn't noticed him. Randy was very unlucky he'd had loads of mall security trample over him. The pile of toys mall security guy was hiding behind had been incinerated and he was now visible to the army of mall security.

"You are head chief in security you will be of assistance" the hypnotised mall guard said

"I will never help you" security mall guy said

"You're help is unnecessary we only need your brain" the hypnotised mall leader said. As he proceeded to stick a silver plug into the mall security guys ear.

"Do you obey" the mall security leader asked

"I do" the mall security guy responded.

his eyes were now a deathly white and the silver plug in his ear had a green wire that run down into his neck. His skin was now very pale and showed multiple vines.

"Good, security guard 2105 where are the others ?" The leader asked.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I'm a hell enjoying it. Just to let you know I'm thinking of splitting this up into two books. So if I do decide to do that this book will end on the tenth chapter. **

**This is where it gets fun later on in the story the charters of south park are going to go their separate ways and take different sides . I want you to give me your suggestions on who I should team up and split up ( evil laugh ) **

**:-) **

**There's only two sides drs side and the Masters side**


	7. Chapter 7 picking side's

**Chapter 7 picking side's**

**Masters POV**

"Stop I want the intruders alive you've already killed one bring the others to me" The Master ordered throw the brain link.

"But they must be deleted" the mall guard said.

"No I am your Master! And you will do as I say!" The Master ordered.

"I will obey" the guard said walking away. And marching Randy and Cartman out.

The Cyber controlled Mall guards marched Cartman and Randy to the Master. While the Master activated a two way hologram kinda like Skype. The man the Master spoke to could not be seen clearly but his skin was white and he wore a black robe.

"Is it done. Have you collected the children?" The man asked.

"No syre I'm afraid this task has proven more difficult than predicted. It seems that these children they already know of their powers and are not so ken on sharing them." The Master reported.

"This is not acceptable! You either come back with the children or you don't come back at all!" The man shouted then ended the call.

"How dare he speak to me like that!" The Master said throwing all the knife's around him across the room.

"Master. Prisoners are locked up in technology department ready for conversion" the Cyber controlled guard said.

"Thank you" the Master said walking off to the technology department.

"Oh its you Cartman wasn't it" The Master asked.

"Rahhhhhhhh!" Randy charged at the Master but got shocked for his troubles.

"I wouldn't do that again if I was you mister Marsh. There's a reason you're both still alive but carry on and I might just change my mind" The Master threatened.

"You asshole! You said you give me a cure instead you send me here running from these fucking dicks! I'm going to die dick face!" Cartman screamed.

"I've been monitoring you for a week now why do you think I had my men search for you. I found a cure 5 days ago but you were slowly killing yourself by bidding from me." The Master lied.

"What! Give it to me I need it" Cartman practically ordered.

"No you don't understand I don't have the cure" the Master explained.

"What! Then why the fuck have you been wasting your time with me" Cartman screamed.

"Because their is no cure" the Master said.

"But you said you found one!" Cartman screamed.

"Yes and I have and I'm talking to it right now" The Master said.

"... What!" Cartman screamed.

"Come with me and I will explain everything" the Master said.

"What about Randy? What you going to do to him"

"Does it matter" the Master asked.

"Well he's my friends dad so it wouldn't be cool if you just killed him" Cartman said.

"Your friends dad?" The Master repeated looking at knockout body of Randy marsh.

"I will keep him alive, now come I have much to show you" the Master said leading Cartman up stairs.

**Craig's POV**

"Okay we've apologised now what" Craig asked Wendy who was slowly regaining his energy.

"I guess now we should try and find that Dr you mentioned. Where do you think he be" Wendy asked.

Craig just gave Wendy a puzzled look and marched upstairs to get Butter's. "Butter's hurry up we want to leave soon !" Craig shouted through the bathroom door.

"I'll be done in a minute" Butters shouted back.

Craig moaned and wandered into Butter's bedroom. Placed on the centre of the bed was Mr Kittie. Craig stood over the cat and felt sorry for the poor creature. His life was taken before it even began. Butters snuck in behind Craig gently placing a hand on the cats head. " Mr Kittie I'm sorry " Butters said. Craig was about to pull Butter's away when Butters hands started to glow a light blue. The glow from Butters hand left and traveled into Mr Kitties head until the glow disappeared.

"Butters! Butters come on get" Craig desperately pulled Butters back. Butters thought Craig with all his strength. " Let me go! Let me go!" Butters yelled.

All of a sudden Mr Kitty's body was covered in the light blue glow that once surrounded Butters hands. The glow slowly lifted Mr kitty up of the bed so he was hovering. Craig released Butters and the two boys just watched. Mr kitty wounds slowly started to heal and her fur that was missing patches was now fully grown. Mr kitty was slowly placed back onto the bed and the blue glow traveled back into Butters. The two boys slowly watched the cat waiting for something to happen but nothing did the cat still played there.

"Mr Kitty? Butters questioned moving closer to the cat.

" Butters what just..." Craig cut himself off when he saw Mr Kitty tail move.

"Holy shit! Butters she's alive!" Craig screamed in shock and maybe a hidden bit of relief.

"Mr Kitty! You're alive" Butters practically screamed picking the cat up and lounging her into a hug.

"Meow" Mr Kitty greeted then jumped out of Butters hold.

"That was ... Pretty cool" Craig complemented.

"I'm just happy I have my cat back." Butters said.

"You know that's actually Cartmans cat right." Craig said.

"No we put our money together to buy a cat its both of ours. He just leaves at Cartmans because my moms allergic." Butters explained

"Oh" Craig said

Craig and Butters marched downstairs only to find Wendy arguing with the Dr. "Look I'm telling you I helped Leonard paint the Mona Lisa if it wasn't for me the painting probably wouldn't even exist" the Dr explained to Wendy.

"But that doesn't make any sense! Look I'm willing to except your an alien hell I'm willing to except I'm an alien at this point but there's no way that you could of met all these people. I mean do you really expect me to believe that you help Shakespeare come up with half his plays, Shakespeare!" Wendy argred.

The Dr and Wendy's bickering continued for a good amount of time until Craig finally had enough. "Shut up!" Craig screamed. The room fell silent and all eyes were on Craig.

"Dr, Wendy, Butters" Craig listed of

" Meow" Mr Kitty said not wanting to be left out.

"And Mr Kittie" Craig finished and was about to go on but was interrupted.

"Mr Kitty! How's he alive?" Wendy asked.

"I bung her back" Butters said feeling proud of his actions.

"Excuse me but what do you mean when you said you bung him back." The Dr asked.

"Well she died and somehow I was able to bring her back" Butters explained.

"Fascinating. Children is there a black bored here some thing to write my notes on" the Dr asked running into the Kitchen.

"Well we have some lined paper in my room" Butters said

"Lined paper? What's the point in that how am I meant to draw a bar chart or a electron measurement if there's lines running through it" the Dr asked Butters

"Do you need to do all that?" Craig asked kinda sticking up for Butters.

"No of course not I just don't like the idea of using lined paper" the Dr admitted.

Butters went up stairs with the Dr following. Craig and Wendy waited down here while the Dr worked.

1 hour later

"Yes! Yes of course it all makes perfect sense now!" The Dr screamed scaring Mr Kitty who was sleeping on the Drs lap.

"What! What is it?" Butters asked.

"I need to tell the others come on downstairs" the Dr said gently pushing Butters away.

Butters and the Doctor marched downstairs and turned the TV of. "Hey we were watching that" Craig complained.

"Put your coats on were going out" the Dr ordered.

"Where?" Wendy asked.

"I never thought I'd say this. We going shopping" the Dr said with a hint of shame in his voice.

"Why" Craig asked wanting to finish his show.

"What? Think about it. The mall closes down for summer but all the security guards our still working and I mean all of them. I walked past the mall on the way here and you know how many guards I saw." The Dr asked.

"I don't care why should I the malls closed now so why does it matter?" Craig said in his monotone voice.

"You should care because I saw 26 guards. Now I'm not a betting man but I don't think you need 26 guards to stop people from coming in" the Dr explained.

"But if they're not guarding the mall from trespassers then what are the guards doing there?" Wendy asked

"Good question let's find out shall we. No wait there's one more thing a need from all of you" the Dr said.

"Of cause there is, what is it now?" Craig asked.

"I need you all three of you to trust me because this is not a game. You could die at anytime all because you didn't trust me. So I ask now can you trust me?" The Dr asked

The kids thought for a second whispering to one another so the Dr couldn't hear. " can we trust him Craig" Wendy asked.

"I don't no but he was right about everyone having powers. Maybe he's right about this to" Craig said.

"I don't want to die and I don't know how to resurrect people yet" Butters said.

"So we do trust him" Wendy asked.

"Yeah" Butters and Craig said.

"OK Dr we trust you so now what do we do" Wendy asked.

The Dr opened the front door and lead the kids outside. " I think its time we went shopping " the Dr said. Leading Craig, Butters and Wendy to the mall.

**The boys pov**

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Stan asked Bebe and Token who was waiting outside the mall.

"Hi Stan, we trying to get into the mall but these dick head security guards won't let me in" Bebe explained.

"What's wrong with him" Kyle asked noticing Tokens hypnotised state.

"Token it's just a little mind control it rare of eventually it always does" Bebe said wrapping herself around Kyle and whispering something in his ear trying to put him under her control. Kyle fell to the floor as his mind left his body Kenny just managed to stop him from hitting the floor.

"Oh dear that's never happened before" Bebe said.

"What? What did you do?" Stan asked.

"I tried to control him like I have Token but for some reason it didn't work" Bebe admitted.

"Why?" Kenny asked.

"I don't no I guess I just like the feeling controlling everyone and..." Bebe stopped talking and Kenny noticed her eyes turn green.

"Kenny, Stan ha look what I can do god this is so cool" Kyle said talking through Bebe.

"Kyle what the, how are you doing that" Stan asked.

"I don't actually know I couldn't go back to my body so somehow I managed to borrow Bebe's" Kyle explained.

"Well why your in your ghostly form do you think you could have a look inside the mall" Stan asked

"I'll try" Kyle left Bebe's body causing her to pass out luckily Stan managed to catch her.

Kyle saw loads of guards spreaded out inside the mall which Kyle found odd sense they weren't even open. Kyle flew around aimlessly until Kyle spoofed a tall man dressed in black who looked different from the guards. Kyle decided to follow him and see what he was up to. "Mr Marsh I want you to understand one thing I am going to kill you. Eventually but for now I need you, you see I was sent here for one reason and one reason only to collect the guardians" the Master said leaving Randy alone.

Kyle tried to break the chains that kept the old man down but he just went straight through them. "I will be back we get you out I promise" Kyle said only to be met with death ears. Kyle was about to leave the room when a second person entered the room. "Mr Marsh I brought you some soup." Cartman said handing Randy the soup.

"I don't want your soup I want to go home" Randy moaned.

"Well you can't go home because the Master won't let you" Cartman said.

"Why are you working with him why have you betrayed me" Randy asked.

"How dare you I'm trying to keep you alive asshole! The Master wants to kill you I'm the only thing stopping him. I need him as well he makes the pain go away with his device but I won't betray my friends or their family" Cartman said.

"Good because I don't think this Master fellow trust's you anyway" Randy said as he began to eat his soup and Cartman left the room.

Kyle left and awoke back in his own body only to find he was now in the cafe next to the mall. Craig,Wendy,Butters and an old man Kyle had never seen before was next to him. As well as his original gang but Bebe and Token was nowhere to be seen.

"Kyle wasn't it what did you see then come on spit it out" the Dr said.

"I'm sorry who is he" Kyle asked.

"Calls himself the Dr he knows and understands what's going on. He also thinks we all children of the Guardians." Wendy explained.

"What!" Kyle said

"Its true Kyle the Dr showed as the reason why we have all these amazing powers. It's because we are not from this world." Stan said

"What!" Kyle said he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Listen Kyle it doesn't really matter what you think right now what matters is what you saw. So tell me what's inside the mall" the Dr instructed.

"An army of security guards but their minds were blocked like a barrier was put up stopping me from reading their brain waves" Kyle said.

"Brain waves?" Craig questioned. The Dr and Kyle just ignored him.

" I did find this man I followed him he led me to Randy and..." Kyle was interrupted when Stan worried high pitch voice over took.

"Dad! What the hell was dad doing in there!" Stan shouted. Wendy went over to calm him down as Kyle continued his report.

"It looked like he was a hostage but I'm not sure who for. Cartman seemed to be working both sides like usual." Kyle explained.

"And the man. The man you followed what was his name" the Dr asked.

"I didn't catch his name but I heard Cartman mention someone called the Master" Kyle said.

The Drs eyes grow dark and his stare almost seemed Evil. The Dr got up and walked to the cafe's window. "Are you sure. Are you very very sure" the Dr asked staring out the window and at the mall.

"Yes that's what he said. Why who is he." Kyle asked

"He is the most Evil, manipulative killer you're ever meet and he's also my best friend" The Dr said looking out the window.

**Masters POV**

" I hope he enjoyed the soup he won't be getting anymore " the Master said to Cartman as he entered the room.

"He's eating it now. What was that all about earlier all the guards were running down stairs to the front of the mall. I would of gone down there as well but I needed to recharge" Cartman asked.

"An old friend of mine tried sticking his nose in where it wasn't wanted he made me lose a right bargain so I had him kicked out" the Master lied.

"Right is there anyone else up he I should know about?" Cartman asked.

"Yes our newest recruits they can be found on the 3floor in the beds department if your interested in meeting them" the Master told him.

"Okay I'm going to go and recharge then I'll introduce myself probably."

Cartman left the room leaving the Master by himself. The Master flicked a switch on the panel and it called the man from before. "How is your progress in collecting the Guardians" the man asked.

"Good I have three already but the rest seem less Egor to join." The Master reported.

"You must collect the Guardians at any means necessary." The man said.

"Yes but a problem has a cured the Dr he's here. I need something to keep him destructed." The Master said

"You have an army at your feet your telling me this fails against one man" the man said.

"Yes and if you want the Guardians I would suggest you comply" the Master said.

The man glared daggers at the Master before sending a box of green beans through the teleport. "What is this?" The Master asked.

"One drop of blood and the creatures will be loyal to you until they die but it had to be your blood and it only works if yours is the first they taste" the man explained.

"This should help end the Dr then the Guardians shall be ours" the Master said.

**Next time**

**What will the Master do with these creatures.**

**Why does Cartman keep recharging and isn't he meant to be dying**

**Also who are the Master newest recruits **

**And will any of this end will for the children of south park and the Dr. **

**Chapter 8 Bfnf: Best friends not forever**


End file.
